


I've blown your cover, now I'm takin' you down

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, But Marinette is not far behind, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kiss prompt: Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 29
Kudos: 174





	I've blown your cover, now I'm takin' you down

**Author's Note:**

> This song has been teasing me for a long while now until I found the fic idea to go with it. Some teasing and fleeting kisses felt perfect for Sunday! Enjoy!
> 
> Can you see me right now  
> I'm comin' closer  
> Think I figured you out  
> Not like the others  
> You don't blend with the crowd  
> I've blown your cover  
> Now I'm takin' you down  
> (TyDi ft. Runaground - Chase You Down)

Adrien opened his eyes with a smile. In his mind, the dream was crystal clear - he’d seen Ladybug use the Fox Miraculous to trick the akuma during a hard battle. It wasn’t just a dream though, it was a memory. It had happened a week earlier and at the time he hadn’t had time to think too much about it, but his mind had filed it away for future reference.

Now he was almost certain that he got it, his dream supplying the missing piece of the puzzle. He’d been tricked too. He’d been so confused to see Ladybug and Marinette together after he’d been so sure that he’d solved the mystery of his lady’s identity. He’d dropped it because he couldn’t find an explanation for it and also because Plagg had advised him to do so to avoid having his Miraculous taken back.

This was no longer a danger. It had been Ladybug who’d asked him to find her. He still couldn’t believe it had happened. It had been an ordinary evening, with laughter and companionable silence following their patrol. But just like every time recently, it had also been different. He’d noticed a gradual change in her, in the way her eyes softened around him and the way his name fell from her lips, in the way she always lingered a little longer to talk to him and always welcomed him with a warm smile.

He’d been careful not to get his hopes up, but he’d still noticed it. Until the last thing she’d done had removed all traces of doubt from his mind. She’d dragged him down by his bell and planted a kiss straight on his unsuspecting mouth. It had been over as quickly and unexpectedly as it had begun. He could still hear her soft laughter in response to his attempt to kiss her again after he’d recovered from the initial shock.

“Find me, kitty, and you’ll get another kiss,” she’d told him before turning around and leaving him alone in the night. 

Back in his bed, his smile widened. She had no idea how close he’d been already. He was determined to get that kiss as soon as possible.

When he arrived at school, he saw Marinette talking to the girls and his heart leapt in his chest. He’d always noticed that she was different. She had such a strong personality, something that didn’t go away even when she acted all shy and awkward around him. And her presence was something he could pick up in a dark room full of people, it was so tangible. He’d always known this but hadn’t been able to understand what it meant. It was so easy to spot that she was someone more than she let on, when he knew what to look for. She simply stood out, unique and larger than life.

He could have gone and talked to her right away, he longed to do it. But after the playful remark with which she’d left him the previous night, he wanted to tease her a bit. It started with a “Miraculous morning!” in her direction when he walked into the classroom later, which startled her, but didn’t make her stutter and blush violently like she’d done in the past. It was the unusual greeting that got to her, he was sure. 

Kissing her hand when she’d borrowed him a pen might have raised a few eyebrows but he’d had eyes only for her, the surprised but fond smile on her face more than worth it. When she’d managed to find the solution to a complicated problem and walked the class through it, he didn’t pass up the opportunity. 

“This worked like a lucky charm,” he’d thrown her way, adding a wink for good measure. She’d paused but hadn’t said anything. However, her narrowed eyes told him what he needed to know - he’d gone too far and his fate was sealed. 

Alya had dragged her away after the end of class, causing disappointment to bloom inside of him. He’d really hoped he’d manage to talk to her. There hadn’t been a reason for him to hurry out after that, so when he finally headed home there was barely anyone left. However, he spotted her at the top of the stairs, obviously waiting for him, a small smile on her lips and her face tilted up to the sun. 

He approached her silently, moving with the stealth his alter ego was associated with. His arms wrapped around her from behind and she jumped a little.    
“I guess I found you, m’lady,” he whispered in her ear. Her laughter rang in the air and she relaxed in his arms.

“Sneaky cat, I had no idea you were so close and would figure it out so easily,” she said, her voice full of something he couldn’t wait to put a name to. 

“I had a head start you weren’t aware of, I just needed the right incentive,” he replied, his lips still near her ear. He felt her shiver as his breath caressed her skin and grinned. Instead of pulling back, he moved closer, his lips trailing down the shell of her ear until they reached her earring. She leaned into his touch, obviously not averse to the attention, and he playfully tugged at the Miraculous with his teeth. 

“Did I earn myself another kiss?” he asked and she finally turned towards him, her eyes shining. 

‘You most certainly did,” she replied and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> We're waiting for you on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)!


End file.
